The Impostor Blues
is the 9th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on September 3rd, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story961 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Impostor Blues" Synopsis The Planetary Invasion Syndicate has called upon an Alien Babalou to impersonate Ultraman Orb and ruin his reputation as Earth's savior. But the alien impostor might find that being a hero, even in appearance alone, is harder than he thought. Plot The Planetary Invasion Syndicate are seen above the atmosphere of Earth, plotting how to take down Ultraman Orb. Noting from Juggler that it is the Ultra's bond with humanity that acts as both his greatest weapon and greatest weakness, Don Nostra reveals a new recruit he has hired to assist them: an Alien Babalou. Ordering him to pass himself off as Ultraman Orb with his disguising ability to attack humanity and break the Ultra's bond with them, the alien complies and he immediately heads for Earth upon doning his disguise. The SSP are eating at a restaurant and they too witness the arrival of the disguised Alien Babalou, but Gai is unable to transform as the SSP has him help them film the impostor's arrival. Suddenly before Alien Babalou can begin his attack, the Monster Telesdon suddenly appears and attacks the impostor instead, much to the confusion of the Syndicate members. Despite struggling with their fight, Alien Babalou manages to fend off the Monster until Telesdon burrows away, and the people witnessing the battle praise the impostor for his heroics. Before Alien Babalou can stick around to continue his planned attack, his disguise begins to wear away and he retreats. As he flees though, he is encountered by Jetta, who mistakes him as the human form of Ultraman Orb. To hide his true alien form, the alien takes on a human disguise and calls himself "Baba Ryuji (Babaryu)", taking credit for his heroics, which Jetta eagerly expresses his gratitude to the confused alien. The next day, Jetta and Gai go off to meet Babaryu (who was mere moments away from being arrested by Shibukawa for not carrying an ID on him) and they take the alien to go visit some children in a park (during Alien Babalou and Telesdon's battle the other day, Babaryu inadvertantly saved some some children from being killed by the Monster.) Despite some initial confusion, Babaryu begins to warm up to the children's company and the enamoration given to him by them, and is even given a heart-to-heart with Jetta on how he always wanted to be a hero. Later on back at Don Nostra's ship, Babaryu begins to have second thoughts on working for the Syndicate and he tries to express his feelings with Nagus. However, his hesitation and Nagus's confusion to understand what Babaryu is telling ultimately causes the alien's words to fall on deaf ears. The next day, Babaryu has a wonderful time playing with the Children and is delighted to learn that some of the advice that he and Jetta gave them have been helping them change for the better. Suddenly, Don Nostra's ship appears in the sky and the Alien Mefilas demands that Babaryu carry out his orders and attack humanity. Babaryu again takes his impostor Ultraman Orb form, but upon being ordered to kill the children he was playing with, Babaryu becomes disgusted by the Syndicate's actions and he refuses, now fully appreciating how it feels to be loved for being a hero. Enraged by his treachery, the Syndicate has Juggler summon a Monster Card to kill him: Kelbeam. Unlike Telesdon, Kelbeam is a much more stronger opponent for the impostor to handle and after blasting him with a fireball, the Alien Babalou's true form is exposed to his friends. Kelbeam then proceeds to beat down the weaker alien, but feeling sympathetic for the alien, the Children and Jetta continue to cheer him out since he is their friend. Alien Babalou manages to get a second wind from their cheering and he stands up to Kelbeam again. However, the stronger Space Monster still manages to beat him down with little trouble. Suddenly just as Kelbeam is about to finish off the alien with another fireball, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and he saves Alien Babalou from being killed! Orb puts up a much better fight against Kelbeam, and after transforming into his Hurricane Slash form, the Ultraman destroys the Monster with his Trident Slash attack. Later on, Babaryu is seen wandering away, preparing to head home. Before leaving though, he is confronted by Jetta and the Children, who thank him for helping and saving them from before. Babayu takes their kindness to heart and leaves, while Jetta and Gai ponder where he left to. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When preparing their plan to destroy Ultraman Orb's bond with Humanity, Don Nostra quotes word-for-word the Ultra Q episode title, "Space Directive M774". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes